vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid Wiki:Policy/Manual of Style
The article is a guideline about the manual of style seen on the VOCALOID Wiki. Style Writing style * VOCALOID is a Japanese owned product, so the language should be provided whenever possible. ** There is currently not standard on writing the articles in a British or American style. But edit warring will not be tolerated. * The characters of VOCALOID will adhere to Eastern format unless otherwise noted. * The voice providers and commissioned illustrators of VOCALOID voicebanks will adhere to Western format unless otherwise noted. * The producers using VOCALOID will adhere to their alias unless otherwise noted. * Internet slang (netspeak) shall not be used when it comes to writing comprehensive articles. * Grammar, Punctuation, and proper Capitalization is to be expected. WikiText style * Things like Vocaloid1 and VOCALOID are pointless, only VOCALOID should be used. ** This also applies to links written to denote a plural: don't write the link as songs; instead use songs. * Don't bypass redirects using things like Saki Fujita make use of the redirect properly with Saki Fujita. * Be aware that level 5 headings cannot be edited without editing the previous heading and sometimes can't be distinguished as a heading at all. * When using galleries, include hideaddbutton="true" in the parameters of : this prevents violations of the Image guidelines by the addition of bad images. The following is a guide to writing VOCALOIDs and their software articles, as where to log information on the wiki. Announcements When a new vocal is unveiled, mentioned or released, the following places need to be update; "Status" The "Status on VOCALOID" page acts as a guide for readers and editors alike. The "Status" page lists all the voicebanks produced using VOCALOID technology; this includes any commercial releases, announcements, developments, and projects involving the VOCALOID franchise. Typically the information on each product is kept to a minimum and useful for products whose pages would be stub length if created. The page also records any false information such as rumors or fake projects that have captured the attention of the fandom. Editors should be aware that "Status" is not necessarily a newbie friendly page due to its wiki coding and product classifications. "News" The "Today..." section is located on the wiki's main page. This records in one or two sentences, up to a paragraph maximum, recent news. This section is broken into different categories, which are subject to change depending on what announcements are made and when. The sections for "Vocal updates" and "Releases countdown" are to remain present even if no new information has been founded. "Announced" 200px|thumb|file:software-icon.png is a placeholder image The "Announced Vocals" section is located on the wiki's main page and also on the current VOCALOID engine article. This records any upcoming products, projects, or vocal updates using gallery coding and text. Initially, if the announced vocal has no official image supplied by the company then the wiki's placeholder images "file:Software-icon.png" or "file:Unknown-icon.png" are to be used. General standards Point of View problems Articles on VOCALOID should always be neutral. Sometimes there might be controversial topics or events that the source may be biased. If you see a biased article and you think that may be bias put the tag at the top of the article. There should always be two points of available on the subject, meaning don't be a hypocrite. And, at any point, feel free to update the contents of the page.